Demon Days
by K.I.T.I.Productions
Summary: What happens when two crazy girls end up coming to live at Kong Studios? CHAOS. That's what! Please read and review!
1. New Genious

**Demon Days**

- - New Genious - -

For the record, the top half of Atréu's face never shows. It's covered by her hat. Just in case that was at all unclear. There will be a time where she takes off the hat or tips it up, but that will very seldom happen since I need to keep her eye colour a mystery to most. (as well as a few other things). I have this story laid out and I know exactly where I'm going with it so don't give me any bullshit. Suggestions, critique and questions are always welcome, but direct orders will end in catastrophe.

Other than the aforementioned Atréu fact, there are a few other things I need to state.

Credits and copyrights for this chapter (and most likely most of this story) goes to (of course)K.I.T.I Productions (Atréu Nibori), Elizabeth N. Underwood (Nephtys Rousseau), and other sources of inspiration, specifically "Saw" for the use and edit of the quote "My name is really fucking confused, what's your name?".

If any credentials have been left out or misused, K.I.T.I. Productions should be informed immediately via email, comment or other forms of communication.

x x x x

2-D took the elevator to the ground floor, bored out of his mine and searching for something to do. The whole day seemed to be wasted away wastefully, but little did he know, all that was about to change. At the check in desk of Kong Studios stood Noodle and what looked like an older version of Noodle. 2-D cocked a brow in confusion.

"'Ay Noodle, 'oo's this?" he asked approaching, both hands jammed carelessly into his pockets.

Noodle turned to 2-D and smiled excited, "Ane! Atréu!"

2-D looked over the young girl once again. She was taller than Noodle, but only came to about his own shoulders. Most of her face and hair was covered by a black hat that had a magenta star on the right side. Her matching black and magenta coat had a high collar, the Japanese flag on the right shoulder and the sleeves rolled up. Her loose, baggy pants also matched and covered her feet so that they weren't visible. On her arms were black arm gloves. Whatever Noodle had said it must've been some sort of family member title.

"Eh?" he was confused anyhow.

Noodle giggled, "Atréu!" she pointed to the young girl in front of him.

'Atréu', if that was her name, smiles shyly, "Konnichiwa! O-ai deki-te ureshii desu! Watashi no namae was Atréu desu. O-namae was non-desu-ka?"

2-D stared at her blankly, his mouth hanging open a bit. She laughed and took his hand to shake it.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I said, 'Hallo. Nice to meet you. My name is Atréu. What's your name?'" she has a slight Japanese accent, unlike Noodle's much heavier one.

He snapped back to life at hearing a familiar language and smile a toothy (despite the fact that he was missing his two front teeth) and crooked grin, "Oh! 'Ello! I'm 2-D!"

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard above their heads. Not long after, smoke crept slowly between the cracks in the ceiling. 2-D froze for a few seconds as the two looked to him for answers.

"Um...excuse me please," he ran off to the lift and went up to the first floor.

This being a normal part of life for Noodle, she smiled up at her sister and grabbed her hand, "Hanasu, Atréu-neesan!"

The younger girl pulled her older sister to the lift to show her to her room on the first floor.  
- - -

The next morning, Atréu cautiously walked through the halls of Kong Studio in hunting down where the kitchen might be. She knew she must be way off because she was currently in the carpark. Atreu stared around at all the cars, her curiosity landing on the Winnebago. There was loud metal music emerging from the cracked open door. Though, she knew it was rude and she had a feeling she shouldn't, she slowly pushed the door open more and moved inside it. It was a dark place that was somewhat clustered and smelled even though there were over four dozen car air fresheners pinned to the ceiling. A scary monster-ish plant clicked quietly from in the kitchen. Atréu nervously walked past it eying the gun beside it. She found a very nasty bathroom and an equally nasty (if not more) bedroom just past that. As she made to inspect the bedroom a tall man with dark hair, two different coloured eyes and seemed like he hadn't had a bath in his life jumped out and roared down at her. She jumped back and gasped.

"'Oo are you!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm really fucking scared, who are you!" she yelled back.

He glared at her, "GET OUT!"

The man tugged the closet open to reveal a large, gory monster jumping out at her. Atreu screamed louder than she had in her entire life and crawled on her back towards away from the monster and toward the door. She managed to get back to her feet, swing open the door and staggered to the nearest door. This door led to a corridor where she ran head long into a tall, blue haired man. She screamed in fright and he backed away almost as scared. Then he realized what was going on.

"'Ay, you okay?" a confused familiar voice asked.

She looked up to see 2-D standing there with a cup in his hand. His eyeless face and bright accent was a huge relief to her, though she didn't seem to possess the ability to speak straight anymore.

"That man...evil...closet...monster...freaky!" Atréu stuttered in fright.

A sinister laugh could be heard from the carpark, 2-D understood, "Oh, Murdoc! Sorry 'bout him, 'e's like that to a lot o' people," he smiled nervously.

"Oh...well, um...I was originally looking for the kitchen up until that man decided to scare me senseless."

"Oh, yer not e'en on the right floor miss...Noodle's sister." he looked away embarrassed.

"Atréu."

"Yeah! Tha's right! Atréu! Right, so lemme show ya to the kitchen then."

"Oh, thank you 2-D-san," she smiled gratefully from under her hat.

"S'no problem." he brought her to the lift, "Don't worry 'bout getting' 'round 'ere either, you'll get the hand of it."

"I hope so..." she walked beside him and found herself in the kitchen soon, "Thanks again."

"No problem." he smiled a crooked smile.

Atréu noted how cute 2-D's smile really was up close, before opening the fridge only to jump back in horror. 2-D staggered back a bit. Atréu had fallen backwards onto him accidentally.

"Wot's wrong?" he asked confused while holding her so she doesn't fall.

"T-there...are...body parts...in there!" she seemed even more freaked out now than before.

2-D led her to a chair and stared down at the young girl hiding under her hat. He hadn't seen any part of her face above the bridge of her nose...she always hid under that hat.

"Wot are ya lookin' to eat?" he asked approaching the fridge and thinking just changing the subject would be better for her. Apparently, she wasn't used to strange things like this.

"I...I'll cook myself, just get out the milk, 3 eggs, some butter and ketchup," she got up and searched for a bowl, a pan, a fork, a knife, plate, and napkins.

2-D stared at her confused, "Wot are you makin'?"

"Scrambled eggs," she took the eggs from him and cracked them into the bowl, then put in a small bit of milk.

"Ooo, yummy!"

Atréu smiled to herself, "Want some?" she was mixing the eggs with the milk.

Well, if it isn't too much trouble..." he said quietly, "That loud bang you heard yesterday...yeah, I can't cook."

"Heh, alrigh'. Hand me three more eggs," she said without turning to look at him.

He did as she asked as she was malting the butter in the pan. 2-D watched her cook the first plate of eggs. Atréu handed it to him and began making her own.

"Thanks!" he smiled and sat at the table.

She joined him soon after and didn't speak. He noted that she was shaking somewhat. He kind of felt sorry for her, Murdoc was enough to scare anyone senseless and now the body parts in the fridge must've made things worse. 2-D had a feeling this was going to be the least of their problems as time went on. He tapped the table in front of her place. Her head shot up and he could've sworn he saw her eyes for a split second before she tilted the rim of her hat back down again.

"Hai?"

Assuming that meant 'yes' or something similar in some way, shape or form, 2-D spoke to her to try to make her feel more welcome, "'Aya! Don't worry 'bout Murdoc and the strangeness 'round 'ere. Russel is really nice, once you getta know Murdoc 'is pranks and jokes won't bother ya as much. You already know Noodle, she'll be most helpful, she usually is with new people here."

The thin lips not being hidden under her hat turned up from a slight frown to a grateful smile, "Arigato, 2-D-san."

"Mmm...tha' means 'thanks', cor'ect?"

The smile turned amused, "Hai...urm, that means yes. I'm very good with my English...I just tend to mix in some Japanese. I hope it isn't a problem."

Hearing what must've been the third longest sentence she's said since her arrival made him smiles without knowing why, "As long as you translate , it'll be fine."

She nodded in agreement and took another fork full of food to her mouth. His curiosity gland suddenly went off, "Um, what does 'san' mean?"

"It's a proper title. San is a somewhat respectable and neutral form. There are many more like chan, a cute-ish 'little' for friends, it's somewhat feminine. Kun is basically the same as that only for guys. Younger guys mostly, but it's been used in many cases. Sama is extremely respectable, like 'master' and isn't used as much anymore. Sensei is for teachers and such. Hime is for princess. There are other, but not really worth mentioning," she explained.

For once in his life he didn't get a migraine from the large information intake. He understood perfectly, though he'd most likely forget most of it soon, "Oh, that's int'resting. Noodle calls me 2-D-kun...and sometime a strange word, Aniki."

Atréu smiled, "She must really like and look up to you. Aniki is like an 'older brother' term to someone who isn't related, but looks after someone."

"Yeah. We have some sort of special zen bond."

"Heh, yeah. Considering that, it's understandable." she nodded.

"Onee-chan!" came a bright voice from the door.

"Oh, ohayo Noodle-chan," Atréu smiled and accepted the hug her younger sister offered.

"Ohayo! Ogenki desu-ka?" Noodle pulled a chair next to Atréu.

"Genki-desu. Anata wa?"

"Watashi-mo genki-desu!"

2-D stared between the two cluelessly wondering what they could possibly be saying. Atreu stopped, "She asked me how I was, I answered and asked back."

He grinned, "Oh! Thanks!"

"No problem."  
- - -

Atréu was wondering the halls once again, this time not really looking for anything in particular. Just getting used to the place that was now her home. She'd managed to establish that Noodle and Russel's rooms were on the first floor with the kitchen and café. She was currently figuring out that the bathrooms were on the ground floor and shooting range. She'd also found the cinema and bowling alley along with the recording rooms and such. The carpark was also there, but she chose to stay away from there for the time being.

Making her way to the basement, Atréu found 2-D's room. Kind of hesitant about invading his personal space, curiosity got the better of her when she found the door open and she entered cautiously. He wasn't there at least not at the moment. That made her a bit more confident in exploring the contents of his messy room.

There was, of course, a bed, a side table with a lamp and an ash tray with many cigarette butts in it, and a bunch of pictures taped around that vicinity. On the walls were loads of posters, a weird three screen ping pong game, about five or six keyboards and a pipe organ in the back. There was also a yellow chair with some sort of spooky rag doll on it and randomly assorted items on the floor with a computer. Atréu's complete attention was on the keyboards.

She turned them on and watched the lights light up signaling that the power was on. Placing her fingers on the correct keys, she felt that inspiration to play radiate through her fingers and hands. She pressed a key. Suddenly, the room seemed to fade into black and it was just her and the keyboard then. Her fingers moved accordingly and exactly as she'd trained them to. Her song seemed to fill the room in an echoing church-like manner, beautiful and terrifying at the same time with her mixture of goth, metal and slight punk categories blending perfectly. Atréu was about to sing her lyrics when she heard a noise form behind throwing her from her world and rhythm in the music.

She swung around to see nothing, Feeling as if she'd over-stayed her welcome, she shut off the keyboard system quickly and ran for the door. That's when 2-D had appeared in the doorway and Atréu slammed into him knocking them both to the ground in an odd position. Atréu blushed, her face was inches away from his. She quickly got up and realized he was scared and cowering.

"Zombies!" he yelled, his eyes closed shut.

Hiding the blush under her hat, she knelt beside him, "It's alright 2-D-san, I'm not a zombie. It's just me, Atréu."

"Oh...oh yeah!" he got up, "So you were the one playing my keyboards! It was..."

"I know...sorry. I'll go now." she ran past him, still blushing.

2-D stared after her confused, "I was gonna say it was great."

Too bad by then she'd run off so far out of hearing range she didn't hear. 2-D walked into his room and turned on the keyboards. Her playing had been recorded.


	2. Sound Check

**Demon Days**

- - Sound Check - -

Credits and copyrights for this chapter (and probably the entire story) go to the almighty K.I.T.I. Productions (Atréu Nibori), Elizabeth Underwood (Nephtys Rousseau) and many other puppets of their trade. (Paper In a Box Inc. ---more info of them later.)

Oh and something I forgot to say in the first chapter; excuse any spelling errors I may have missed in spell checking. I do not have a system that automatically spell checks, therefore I must do it on my own. Pointing them out for me to fix would be lovely, please and thank you.

Well, I do not believe I have missed anything or feel the need to explain anything. If so, tell me. As always, question, comment, suggestions (etc...) are always welcome.

x x x x

Atréu adjusted her hat down over her face and sat with her legs propped up on the table. In her hand was clutched a cup of soda and a folded up piece of paper. It was eleven-thirty-two at night, she was ready to pass out from the day's disturbing events. She dozed off and her grip on her cup and paper loosened.

She knew she shouldn't be sleeping right then. She should be pondering the folded piece of paper and it's contents that she'd not yet revealed to herself. It had been under her door when she'd decided to turn in for some sleep. Needless to say, she'd forgotten all about sleep in favour of walking aimlessly through Kong Studios while staring at the note as if expecting it to open itself, or how to open it herself if it didn't. It was from 2-D. The top of it said so in somewhat sloppy handwriting. Atréu could feel something hard embedded in the folded paper. She shook it.

"Hmm...a tape." she decided from the shape, size and sound it made.

She sat up properly in her chair and finally decided to open it. Just as she'd guessed, there was a black tape in there labeled '2-D's Keys'. What was that about? She looked at the note.

"I liked your playing, hope you enjoy mine as well. - 2-D"

Atréu took a sip of her soda and looked over the tape again reading the label twice over. She sighed tiredly and mentally cursed her own timing to open it. Now she had to get up and she didn't want to. Heaving herself lazily, she clutched the two objects leaving the cup on the table and walked to the recording room. Sitting in front of the dat tape player, she slid the tape in and pressed play. His playing was amazing, even better than in the official songs he and the Gorillaz have made in the past.

"I wonder what his lyrics are," she whispered in awe.  
---

2-D and Russel sat in the café talking amongst themselves about 2-D's discovery about Atréu. Russel set the headset down on the table and rewound the tape.

"Damn, she's gotta be some sort of expert or something. Didn't you ask her about it?" he said.

"Couldn't. She ran out before I could even compliment 'er. Though, I wrote 'er a note yesterday to encourage her to play fer us. I even gave 'er a recordin' o' my stuff," he answer.

"No word, eh?"

"Not yet."

"Give her some time, she'll come 'round."

Just then, Atréu walked in looking tired and groggy. The two stared. She stared back.

"Nani?" she asked childishly rubbing her right eye.

"Huh?" Russel asked confused.

"I asked, 'what?'" she specified.

"Oh. Nothin'."

"'Ello! 'Mornin' Atréu!" 2-D said in a bright voice.

"Ohayo." she sat down next to 2-D, "So, what's up?"

"Nuthin'. Jos thinkin' 'bout goin' out fer some fun. Wanna come with?" 2-D grinned.

"Sure." she shrugged and yawned.

"Great!" the two guys grinned, grabbed Atréu by the arms and dragged her to the carpark.

"What the hell! Hey! What are you guys doing!" She yelled and struggled.

"Murdoc! Noodle! Come on! We're goin' out after all!" 2-D yelled amused.

"2-D-SAN!" Atréu yelled as she was tossed into the backseat of the jeep.

Murdoc got in the driver's seat just as 2-D got into the passenger's seat. He gave her an evil and amused grin. Atréu was now nervous, "HE'S driving! But he'll kill us all!"

"Dun worry, love, I'll make sure we get home in as few pieces as possible. I promise." Murdoc cackled evilly and slammed down on the gas.

Atréu put her seatbelt on quickly, held on tight to the armrest muttering to herself, "Oh that's so assuring." she brushed some of the hair that was whipping in her face away, "So, where are we going anyhow?"

"The new café that jos opened up downtown. I think you might like it." 2-D said grinning.

"Oh, sure." and before she knew what was going on, they had pulled up outside an average sized café called 'The Melancholy Café". She knew why he said she'd like it. He was right, too. When they'd entered she'd been immediately lulled into a sense of security by the smoke of the incants. It was fairly dark and there were tables in front of a stage in back. There was a bar to the right. An incant was burning idly at every table and was re-lit by a worker when it burned out. There were people onstage singing a soft, somewhat depressing song. Atréu was let to a table in the far left corner. A waited came to them.

"What'll it be?"

"I'll have an iced cappuccino," 2-D said, "How 'bout you Atréu?"

"Tomato juice, if you have it." she was staring shyly down at the table.

The waiter nodded and Murdoc ordered himself a coffee, Russel a latte and noodle a chocolate milk. The waiter wrote down the orders on a pad of paper and left. Atréu didn't look up from the table.

"So, Atréu, tell us about yourself." Russel said reassuringly.

"Well, I'm Noodle's sister. I'm Japanese, but speak many languages." she shrugged not really knowing what to answer to the question with.

Noodle hugged her when she'd mentioned she was her sister. Russel seemed interested, "Which languages?"

"A whole bunch. Japanese, English, German, Chinese, Spanish, Russian and Latin. I hope to learn more. I've already picked up a bit of some others like Korean and Greek, but I'm not completely fluent in them."

"Wow! Tha's a lot! Can yu speak some German for us!" 2-D asked so enthusiastically it was scary.

"Okay, sure. Umm...Ich heiße Atréu. Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt. Ich habe schwarze Haare und grune Augen." she shrugged cluelessly after finishing.

2-D seemed to think it was the most amazing thing in the world while Russel and Noodle grinned and clapped in approval. Murdoc was unimpressed. No surprise there, but really what made things bad was what he'd decided to say instead of keeping his big mouth shut.

"Yeah, yeah, real impressive. Meh! Come back when you can put those language skills to work in a profitable way!"

Atréu looked up from her focal point on the table; a dark black-brown coffee stain, to give him a glare, "Well then. Why don't you play your bass in German?"

Russel and Noodle stared between the two rivals. 2-D was trying to warn her of Murdoc's wrath. She gently silenced him and swapped glares with Murdoc, "Go ahead. Impress me." she smirked.

Murdoc was not happy at all to have her stand up to him. He thought a counteract quickly though, "Mm...nah! How 'bout we go back to me Winne and we can 'ave a nice conversation wif the monster. I'm sure 'e's got some language skills under 'is belt!"

Atréu rolled her eyes and gave a mock laugh, "Oh! Really now? Nah, considering he's yours to begin with, you probably beat all the words out of his poor skull." she took a sip of her tomato juice that had just been set down in front of her, "Oh and since when did you, yourself, have languages skills? Conversation, word with four syllables. You're quite the accomplished one, aren't you?"

"Atréu, don't!" 2-D pleaded fearing that Murdoc would soon become completely outraged and try to abuse her like he does him.

"No, no, 2-D. S'ok, let 'er did 'er own grave," Murdoc said now occupied on the coffee in his grip.

They were silent for the next ten minutes, too busy listening to the new person on stage doing stand up comedy. He was actually pretty good and had even brought a smile to her lips. Murdoc, though, being the royal pain in the ass that he was, couldn't stop himself from making fun of the poor man and booing him off stage. Many people were not happy with this, but no one tried to stop him either so Murdoc won that round. Atréu began to become annoyed after he booed another really good guy off.

"If they suck so bad, why don't you get up there and try it!" she said angrily.

"Shut up! Quit ruining my fun!" he growled.

"Yeah and your 'fun' alone is the main show here!"

"Keep it up girl! You'll regret it!" he threatened.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you hurt me!"

"Believe it girl! I will!"

2-D pulled Atréu back when she tried to stand, "No! 'E really will!"

She backed off reluctantly and began staring at the table again, seemingly void of all emotion. Obviously, it was taking her quite some effort to not fight with Murdoc. This was quite amusing to Murdoc for a time, but he soon returned to his usually schedule of insulting performers. It wasn't until a few hours later that they'd noticed that Atréu had fallen asleep! 2-D poked her.

"'Ay...Atréu. S'time to go." he said in a whisper in her ear.

Her head snapped up immediately, "Huh? Wha?"

"We're going..." he rephrased.

"Oh. Okay." she stood, lost balance, gained balance and repeated the process all the way to the door.

2-D had to help her or else she'd surely fall flat on her face. Murdoc was finding this amusing and walked past with a big grin played across his face. The obvious happened in the jeep; she fell back to sleep. Atréu ended up using Noodle as a pillow, not that the eleven-year-old minded that. Anything for her sister.  
---

Atréu woke up still in the jeep. The others were gone already and it was parked in the carpark. something shifted in the front seat.

"'Ave a good sleep?"

She yelped and slammed back against the seat in surprise. What was 2-D still doing in the jeep? "How long have I been asleep? Were you sleeping too?"

He smirked, "Nah, I was waiting for you. I think you've been asleep about...two hours, but I'm not sure so don't count on it." he jumped in the backseat next to her. He was playing with a keyboard.

"Hm...so that's why I heard keys being played in my dream but saw no player." she commented groggily.

"You sleep a lot," he stated as he began to play a few simple keys.

"Heh, yeah. That's not really my fault." she said hesitantly knowing what he was going to say next.

He'd apparently caught the edge in her voice because he asked, "How so?"

She stared at him a moment, pulled the keyboard from him, began to play a bit and shrugged, "I was born with a disease that shuts down my consciousness when I'm dormant or, in other words, bored. Just watching TV or waiting for something can force me into sleep. Of course, this disease is new and there's nothing to treat it yet, thought they're working to come up with something to help. My case is very minour but the doctors predict that by the time I'm in my mid to late 50s I could go into a coma...if they can't find something to as least postpone the growth." she gently tapped the keys playing an angelic, melodramatic tune.

2-D thought it suited the depressed tone she had perfectly, though it seemed to sadden his heart in a way nothing else ever had. Atréu was deep, maybe too deep. He offered a smile.

"Sing the lyrics...please?"

"What? To this load of pathetica?"

"No, to the beautifully heart shattering song you're playing right now." there was no sarcasm in his voice.

She blushed slightly hiding under her hat, "Heh, sure." she stopped the song, nodded a few times, then started again, "I feel asleep next to that one song last night. The one I said reminded me of the fae and the light...of the moon. But nothing lasts forever, even the fae must die at some point and for me...my last breath has long since passed."

There was a few moments of keys that picked up in loudness and speed until she began to sing again, "I fell asleep next to your memory last week. Because you are so close to my heart that if I tried to rip you away I'd rip a hold in it so black and bleak. I met you in a second, fell in love with you in an hour, but it will take forever to forget you, I think."

More keys in the same pattern only this time a bit longer, "And finally, I fell asleep next to a hammer today. Even the pictures I tore off the wall littering my floor will remain stained in my mind for faery dust and memories never travel very far away. I breath out, the silence stops and I learn from the pain that I loved." she ended it with a few high pitched keys and didn't look at him.

2-D was speechless. The lyrics, the keys, her voice...it was all so breath takingly beautiful, but also sad. The Gorillaz had never written a song with so much sadness or emotion in it. Murdoc probably wouldn't appreciate it completely, but you had to admit to how many questions it brought up...why was she so sad?

"It isn't finished..." she stated staring at the keys.

This drove him back to reality, "Oh. I see, when will you plan in finishing it?"

"Maybe never."

"Wot! Why!"

"Because it's horrible." she had a somewhat childish tone to her voice at that moment.

"Atréu...you're wrong! It's amazing! Sure, it is dark and sad, but still very beautiful. You should finish it...I'd sure like the 'ere it when it's done!" he gave an encouraging smile.

She was silent for a bit, obviously deep in thought.

"Well, ya gonna ask 'er to join the band or wot?" came Murdoc's voice from behind.

Both of them jumped and spun around. Atréu his under her hat as always.

"Well, I uh..." 2-D stuttered.

"Well, go ahead then," Murdoc slapped 2-D on the back of the head.

Atréu was confused. Why did it seem like Murdoc actually wanted her to join? She thought he hated her, "No, I can't. I'd only get in the way. Besides, teamwork is my weakest point," she handed the keyboard back to 2-D and began to leave.  
---

"2-D-san! How many times must I tell you! No! And that is the end of it!" Atréu gave back his keyboard for what must've been the millionth time that day.

"But why not? You'd fit in jos perfect!" 2-D insisted pushing the instrument back at her.

She sighed, "You not going to stop bugging me unless I say yes, are you?"

"Of course!" he grinned.

"Heh, i'll give it some thought, k? Though, I'm not making any guarantees." she said giving up.

2-D jumped, cheered and hugged her, "Okay!"

Atréu blushed a bit. 2-D noticed his actions and moved away a bit, blushing too. She smiled and shook her head, "Such a sweetheart, just like I'd heard. Well, I'm gonna go think about it in my room. Stay out of trouble now," she turned away and walked to her room.

2-D's grin was still there when he walked into the café for some food. Russel stared at him, "So what's up with you? I haven't seen you this happy since a few Christmases ago when Noodle got you that weird computer game you'd been wantin' fer a long time."

"Atréu's thinkin' about joinin'."

"Oh, so you finally got around to talkin' to her? Good job," Russel took a bite of his hamburger.

"Yup! She also played a song for me. It was amazing. She definitely has a lot of talent." he sat down across from Russel with his bologna and cheese sandwich.

"You really see some potential in her, eh? What does Murdoc think of it all?"

"Well, 'e's the one who brought up joinin', actually. Guess 'e sees a future fer 'er or summik."

"Yeah, I guess so.  
---


	3. Que Pasa Contigo?

**Demon Days**

- - Que Pasa Contigo? - -

Yeah, the chapter titles are named after the Gorillaz songs, what about it?

Anyway, credits and copyrights are as usual. Just read the previous chapters. Same as other things like comments. Enjoy.

x x x x

It was raining out the past week. She would know because she loved the sound of the raindrops on the grounds, trees and roofs...and herself. Atréu stood outside a short ways away from the Studio with her arms outstretched and her face welcoming the clear water drops from the dark sky. It was on of the few times that gave her peace and excitement all at once. She loved it, especially the mist effect the rain brought with it.

Hopefully, her little habit hadn't been discovered. The last thing she needed was someone calling her strange because of it. Because she was different. But that hope was shattered when a certain blue haired singer came running up from behind her with an umbrella.

"Atréu! Wo are you doin'? You'll catch your death out 'ere!" he was referring to her drenched bony body.

Her hoody was sticking to her as well as her pants and shirt. Her head seemed to be slightly heavier due to her drenched head and hair. She stared at him a moment, tilted her head to the side and smiled, "I do it all the time. I've never gotten ill before." that seemed to have come out a little more childish than intended.

2-D smiled, "Quite the lovely thing you are when it rains."

Atréu blushed a bit and gave a small giggle like an 8-year-old, "Nah, just childish." she began to walk farther away to explore the grounds more.

He followed close behind with his umbrella. For some unknown reason, she didn't mind him being there. Normally she's be annoyed as all hell to have someone following her like a dog fearful of being parted from its master, but 2-D was silent, which is probably why she let him follow. It was actually comforting to her to know that she had someone who knew the way back with her...because she had no idea where she was going and would most likely not know how to get back. Somehow, she didn't doubt he knew that. Atréu stopped just short of a mini cliff overlooking an ocean of garbage. 2-D was apparently lost in his own little world because he didn't notice she'd stopped and walked head long into her. They bother fell down into the filthy garbage below...similar to when they'd ran into each other in his room.

"Sorry!" he said breathlessly and getting up, then helping her, "I didn't mean to!"

This time it was more annoying than embarrassing. she would've made him more sorry than he'd ever been in his life, but he already seemed to be expecting it, slumped forward with his arms over his head and trembling fearfully. Instead, she retrieved his umbrella and handed it to him, "Forget it."

He stared for a few moments as she brushed what mud she could get off of her clothes and then let the rain take care of the rest. She wasn't going to kill him?

"What's wrong?" she asked after he'd gotten lost in his mind again.

He shook his head, "Oh, nuthin'. Where to?"

She thought for a moment.  
---

Meanwhile, back in Kong Studios, Noodle entered the kitchen to find Russel preparing himself a snack. She stared up at him through her violet cloak of bangs and tugged at the rim of his shirt to catch his attention. He turned to her with eyes wide and eyebrows raised questionably, "What's up kiddo?"

"Atréu," was all she said, and all she needed to say.

"Oh, she's 'round here somewhere. Dunno where though. You check her room?"

Just then, Murdoc walked in idly. Noodle nodded signaling that she did and then ran to Murdoc, "Atréu!"

"Sor'y kid. I wouldn't know where yer sister went. Anybody seen dub-dullard?" he walked past Noodle, patting her on the head in the process, and opened the fridge.

"Iie."

"I saw him go outside with an umbrella," Russel offered as he sat down at the table.

"For wot? Damn idiot..." Murdoc opened a cupboard for a cup.

"Wot'd I do?" came 2-D's high pitched accented voice from the door.

Murdoc swung around immediately, now royally pissed, and found himself staring at a humanoid mud heap, "Where were you, lackwit? Garbage digging?"

Just then, they spotted Atréu standing next to him drenched to the bone like 2-D. The difference was, her clothes were muddy anymore due to the fact that they were black and she'd allowed the rain to wash it away. Noodle ran to another room and came back with a towel for both of them.

"Fanks!" 2-D said nuzzling his muddy face into the blue towel.

"Arigato, Noodle-chan," she wiped her wet hand dry and then patted Noodle's head.

"Wot's yer excuse?" Murdoc cocked a brow at Atréu.

"We were outside. Why else?" she buried her face in the towel same as 2-D.

Murdoc was unconvinced. He was about to protect when he accidentally dropped his glass and it shattered across the kitchen floor. The whole room seemed to freeze from the sound, but none more than Atréu. Murdoc cursed and order 2-D to clean it up for him while he got another cup. 2-D obeyed. It was just then that Noodle noticed that Atréu was still frozen where she'd stopped. She gently pulled Atréu's sleeve. No answer. She barely even moved, if at all.

"Yo, Atréu, you alrigh'?" Russel tapped her shoulder.

Still no answer. By now, everyone's attention was on Atréu. Most of them fearful, Murdoc just amused with a slight amusement. Russel shook her softly. Atréu fell to the floor with a loud Thudding noise. She began to shake slightly.

"'Ay! Atréu! Wot's wrong?" 2-D asked staring down at her worriedly.

"Daijobu desu ka? Atréunii-san?" Noodle shook her sister.

"Jeez, al this from glass shattering?" Murdoc complained carelessly pouring himself a drink.

After about five more minutes of worried and confused arguing, Atréu sat up and silently took a look around at everyone. Murdoc and 2-D were arguing over something (more like Murdoc trying to jam some complicated concept into 2-D's comprehension), Russel was keeping the argument from becoming another beating for 2-D and Noodle was the only one who'd noticed she'd gotten up. She hugged her sister.

"Daijobu desu ka?" she smiled.

"Hai, hai. Genki-desu," Atréu nodded.

Just then, 2-D noticed Atréu's arrival back into the conscious world, "Atréu! Wot happened!"

"Nothing. I'm okay," she stood, bringing Noodle up with her, "I'm going to be in my room with Noodle a bit, k?" and with that she turned and left the kitchen. The rest of them were confused out of their minds, especially 2-D, as if Murdoc's work hadn't done enough of that. Murdoc, not really caring at all, shrugged and began to walk off.

"Whatever," he said under his breath as he took out a cigarette, lit it and took a deep drag.  
---

More raining ensued later that week. That meant that Murdoc, Noodle, Russel and 2-D couldn't stand up top of the roof of Kong Studios and chuck bricks at the cars going into and out of the carpark. So, instead, they sat down and played video games, the ultimate in-door/rainy-day alternative! Russel and Noodle usually watched while 2-D beat Murdoc in every game and then get beat up by Murdoc. Not so enjoyable for 2-D, but still entertaining nonetheless...it was something to do.

Murdoc was at his breaking point when Atréu walked in on Murdoc standing with his fist outstretched. She glared at him, "What are you doing to him now?"

Living with the Gorillaz at Kong Studios almost two months (going on three) was not only a scary experience, but an educational one as well. Not only because within that time she'd learned 2-D's favourite cereals alphabetically and backwards according to each week, month and year he liked them, Murdoc's most commonly used props for randomly assorted rituals and made-up holidays that overlapped one another and were in no logical order or date whatsoever, Noodle's weekly morning routine of tai chi and other martial arts skills and Russel's stories about living in New York before joining Gorillaz, but because by now Atréu has gotten completely used to walking in on Murdoc physically abusing 2-D for stupid reasons or no reason at all. She was also used to defending him as well.

"Wot's it look like I'm bloodly doin'?"

"Something you shouldn't, but that's nothing new, now is it?" she said this as 2-D threw his controller to the floor and hid behind Atréu, clinging to her right ankle, his 'savour'.

"Wotever! I'm too tired fer this shit right now anyhow!" he walked past her and 2-D and headed for his Winnebago muttering curses about Atréu and her 'pet'.

2-D gave Atréu a shy smile, "Fanks again."

"Here..." she sat where Murdoc had been, "I'll play with you. Don't worry, I'm not a sore loser either," she offered a friendly smile.

2-D's shy expression instantly changed to a big, broad smile as he happily ambled over and jumped into the seat next to her. He tucked his long legs under himself and held his controller once again. Soon, the two were mindlessly yelling victory cries and stuff about zombies. Atréu was a worthy opponent to 2-D's 'mad gaming skills', as Russel had put it. This event happened for hours on end eventually turning into a contest of boys vs. girls and such.

The only reason it ended was because of a certain phone call they got.

"'Ello?" 2-D said when he picked up the phone.

"Oi! Brainache! Put Rus on the phone, would ya?" came Murdoc's scratchy, British accent from the receiver.

"Okie dokie," 2-D obediently screamed for Russel and handed him the phone, then returned to his new best friend. No surprise when he landed on top of her wrong receiving many stared and a silence throughout the room save for Murdoc screaming through the phone. Atréu pushed 2-D up, "2-D, ya know, we really gotta stop meeting like this."

Another thing Atréu had become accustomed to was 2-D's tendency to be a klutz. On many occasions she'd been knocked down, run into, hit by flying/falling objects, etc. caused by him alone. (sometimes Murdoc) Especially since he's always scared of getting hit when he does it and apologizes immediately. If it wasn't obvious that she wasn't going to hit him yet, she didn't know when it would be. It actually struck her as kind of cute.

2-D blushed and moved as far away from her on the couch as humanly possible and stared at the TV screen. Just then Russel hung up the phone and came to give them the news on why Murdoc called, "Murdoc 'orders us' to come pick him up. Come on, lets go see what mess he's gotten himself into now."

Noodle, 2-D and Atréu exchanged confused glances before getting up and following Russel to the carpark. whatever Murdoc had done, they hoped it wasn't anything too serious.  
---


	4. DARE

**Demon Days**

- - DARE - -

Credits and copyrights for this chapter (and probably the entire story) go to the K.I.T.I. Productions (Atréu Nibori), Elizabeth Underwood (Nephtys Rousseau) and many other puppets of their trade. (Paper In a Box Inc. ---more info of them later.)

Excuse any spelling errors I may have missed in spell checking. I do not have a system that automatically spell checks, therefore I must do it on my own. Pointing them out for me to fix would be lovely, please and thank you.

Well, I do not believe I have missed anything or feel the need to explain anything. If so, tell me. As always, question, comment, suggestions (etc...) are always welcome.

x x x x

Well, that was perfect. What had happened seemed so Murdoc-ish that it was almost scary. Figures he'd been drinking his rage away and taking drugs while shooting down the highway at 205 mph. The highway seemed to be deserted at the time, but there'd been one vehicle. The owner of it had been given a mild concussion and many other minour injuries, as well as a totaled car.

"Get out of this room right now! I don't want to speak to you, ata hamor!" the woman Murdoc had hit, Nephtys Rousseau, screamed throwing a vase of flowers at him. Murdoc scrambled out of the room to dodge the vase and cursed Nephtys angrily. She relaxed once her was gone. She seemed to have no problem with the other four being there. She stared curiously at Atréu.

"You look like Noodle," she stated.

"Hai. I'm her older sister, Atréu," she held out her hand to shake.

"Oh. New member?" she was obviously a fan of the band.

"That's up for debate," she answered before 2-D could say otherwise.

There was a silence. Russel was the one to brake that silence, "So, Miss. Nephtys...anything we can do to make what Murdoc did up to you?"

"Kill him?" she laughed.

Atréu laughed as well, "Don't I wish!"

"What'd he do to you?" Nephtys asked.

"Hmmm...in almost three weeks that I've been living with these guys? Where do I start? The first thing he pulled on me was a monster in his closet. There's way too many to name."

"Wow. He likes to live at the expenses of others, eh?"

"Yup," Just then, Atréu notices a slight accent in Nephtys's voice. Of course! On her green shirt was the flag of Canada. She must be from Canada, Judging from her looks she may or may not be just a tad bit obsessed with green. Her long, straight hair was green and her pants a black so dark they looked green. Her green boots were set next to her bedside. Nephtys's eyes were deep green as well.

"Ya wanna stay with us for a while? Don't worry, we'll keep the asshole away," Atréu said glancing towards the door, "We could try to make up for Murdoc's bad."

Nephtys grinned, "Yes, I'll stay, but only so I can make him sorry. Thanks for offering to make it up, but I think putting him through hell and back will satisfy me more." she reached behind the bed and pulled out a long, metal.

They all leaned back a bit at that. How she'd managed to get it in the hospital was beyond them, how she kept it was equally as confusing and terrifying. Nephtys laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you, just Murdoc...unless you piss me off that is."

Atréu then smirked, "I think I'm going to like having you around!"  
---

Almost a week later, Nephtys's wounds healed and the Gorillaz brought her back to Kong Studios. They gave her a room on the first floor across from Noodle and Atréu. So far Nephtys had only chased Murdoc with her bat three times. She'd hit him over twenty times. To Atréu and the others, that was a lot, Nephtys claimed it as an all time low.

"Well, it's about time somebody hit him," Atréu said as she, Noodle and Nephtys ate their breakfast in the café, "I'm just sorry that it wasn't me!"

The three girls laughed. The three of them were the closest things Kong Studios had to 'morning people'. They'd quickly taken to each other and hung out a lot. Because of the way things were going, there was no doubt that Nephtys wasn't ever leaving. Not that anyone but Murdoc minded.

"Mornin' girls," Russel said sitting at one of the tables near them with his own breakfast.

"G'morning Russ!" Nephtys greeted him brightly.

"Ohayo Russel!" Atréu and Noodle also greeted.

"Mm..." Russel took a sip of the coffee in the cup he was holding, "Nephtys, you got a letter," he said this in surprise, "You tell anyone you was here?"

"No, there's really no one for me to tell," she accepted the envelope and read the handwriting on the front, then opened the letter to read it.

"Mm...looks like Atréu and Noodle got mail too," he handed them two envelopes each.

As they overlooked their mail, Russel went too give 2-D and Murdoc theirs, though it was kind of redundant seeing as it was 10 am and it was a universal fact that neither of them got up until well into the pm hours. (on weekends)

"So, what's the plan for today?" Nephtys said abandoning her letter to her back pocket and sitting down once again.

Atréu and Noodle shrugged, "I dunno."

"Well, guess nothing's gonna happen until the two duchbags get up, eh?"

It was right then that Murdoc waltzed into the room looking evil and foreboding as usual. Nephtys glared at him, "Hello tall, dark and creepy!"

"He stared down at her with an expression as if saying 'don't make me deal with you' and then kept walking. The three girls stuck their tongues out at him as he passed. Just then, Nephtys pulled three packs of fun dip from her pocket.

"Oh, I forgot I had these things!" she passed one to Noodle and one to Atréu.

"Arigatou!" Noodle said smiling and opening her treat.

"No problem, cutie," Nephtys said doing the same to her own.

Atréu got three small bowls for them and they each poured their sugar into their own bowl. It was silent for a while until Nephtys pushed her bowl towards Atréu a little.

"Atréu...you know you wanna try the sour!" she tempted.

Atréu gave it a look, "It looks like fungus..."

Nephtys rolled her eyes as Atréu licked her finger and stuck it in. After bringing the microscopic sugar crystals between her lips she let out a sound of approval. Nephtys grinned, "Fungus taste good, don't it!"

Atréu laughed, "Oh yeah!"

Noodle giggles at the two. Nephtys shared some of her sugar to Noodle only to get a cross-eyed "aaiiiee" response. They all laughed in amusement. Just then, the lead singer of the Gorillaz groggily made his way to their table dragging his feet so much he might just trip over them with his type of luck; or lack of, therefore. And that's exactly what happened. One of his shoelaces that were carelessly tied had happened to have come undone in the slinking he'd done from his room in the basement to the café and he'd stepped on it with the opposite foot causing him to flip face first into and over a chair and then noisily on top of their table. Somehow, it seemed like the laws of physics and gravity ceased to exist for 2-D sometimes, because they all knew full well that he should've landed on the floor; not the table. There was no such acceleration present to cause what happened to happen. They stared at him, eyes wide in shock.

"Oh...'ello! Sor'y 'bout that. Mussive tripped," he jumped off the table quickly.

Atréu and Nephtys burst out laughing at that moment. 2-D pouted protestinglyl he hated when people laughed at him. Atréu did an 'awww!' when she heard him pout and saw the ridiculously cute frown playing across his face. She handed him her bowl of sugar.

"Sorry 2-D-san, couldn't resist. You're just a funny guy!" she smiled.

He stared at the bowl and its contents as Atréu patted him on the head and walked out of the café.

"Wot is this stuff?" he asked sniffing it only to jeer his face away coughing and nose burning.

Nephtys once again fell over laughing uncontrollably as 2-D helplessly tried to stop the burning, "It's fun dip BRAINACHE!"

2-D whined and sneezed in response and Noodle got him a glass of water.  
---

Murdoc strolled through Kong Studios silently dragging on a cigarette. Ever since Nephtys had showed up, he had to always be on guard to avoid being beating to death by her. He wasn't afraid of her, it was just annoying, or so he said. He still had a bruise on his side from the last beating and stitches on his head from the assassination attempt the time before. Somehow, he regretted smashing into her car, not that he'd admit it.

It was a cool, silent day and he was as bored as ever. He would be out picking up some girls or our with his friends causing trouble, but he was very tired. Though, his mood seemed to lighten when he entered the living room to find Atréu passed out on the couch in front of the TV. He had an idea.

Slowly, Murdoc crept up behind the couch. He then, suddenly, slammed both hands down and roared loudly causing Atréu to jump up yelling. She fell off the couch and knocked her head on the tv. She glared at him while getting up and rubbing the forming bruise on her head, "Don't you make noise!"

A roar of laughter was all she got in reply. It slowly exited the room and down the hall. Atréu gave a sigh of both annoyance and exhaustion. Just as that moment, Nephtys came in with her bat. The door slammed back against the wall like the Ghost Busters when they kicked open doors.

"Where is it?" she droned in a dark tone.

Atréu merely pointed in the general direction Murdoc had left down the hall. Nephtys had decided yesterday that Murdoc was now an 'IT'. Not a her, not a she, just an 'IT'. Nephtys quickly ran in that direction after 'IT'. A yell of pain and surprise could be heard accompanying the hollowed out metal sound of her bat colliding with 'IT's' head. Atréu let out a small giggle of amusement before walking out in search of an isolated place.  
---

"Dude, she's been gone for 2 days! Where the hell could she have gone to!" Nephtys yelled.

2-D was cowering for fear of her bat, Murdoc was rolling his eyes, Noodle was worried about her sister and Russel was thinking through where Atréu could've possibly gone to. Suddenly, Russel had an idea, "Yo, there is that place in the carpark that leads to the hell hole. Ya think she wondered down there?"

Nephtys paused and then lunged for the carpark. That was the only place inside Kong Studios they hadn't checked! If she wasn't there, then Nephtys was suing Murdoc for murder! The only other place she could be other than down there was buried in the ground decomposing!

She made it down into the hallway and searched the first two rooms to find nothing. The next rooms showed her no luck as well. 2-D, Noodle, Murdoc and Russel were right behind her checking any places Nephtys may have missed; which would be hard to believe since she's basically turning the place upside down like a tornado. They came to the stairs to the hell hole at long last and quickly ran down. Immediately, they all recognized a black blotch huddled against the locked door near a hole burning and spitting out skulls. That was undoubtedly Atréu, but why did it seem like she was...sleeping? Murdoc burst out laughing while 2-D shook her awake. Nephtys slapped Murdoc over the head with her bat, "Shuddup! It's not funny!"

He glared at her, "Yeah, you're right. It's not funny...it's fucking hilarious!" he fell over laughing even harder.

Taking this open opportunity to steal a hit at his gut, Nephtys whacked him hard and then went to Atréu's side. She was groggy now, but still awake.

"Hn? Nani? Where am I?" she asked confused.

"Well, from about as much as we can gather, you've been asleep down 'ere fer two whole days," 2-D told.

Atréu blinked a few times trying to get her mind to accept this new concept, "Oh...okay."

Nephtys slapped 2-D on the back of the head, "Carry her back up!" she began to leave.

He blinked once and then effortlessly lift Atréu. This surprised him, "Wow, yer light."

"Heh, yeah, I know."

"Hurry it up mindless zombie child!" Nephtys yelled down from up the stairs.

The other three has also gone with Nephtys back up. 2-D hurried to join them before Nephtys decided to hit him again.  
---


	5. The Swagga

**Demon Days**

- - The Swagga - -

Credits and copyrights for this chapter (and probably the entire story) go to Gorillaz, K.I.T.I. Productions (Atréu Nibori and much of the content), Elizabeth Underwood (Nephtys Rousseau) and many other puppets of their trade. (Paper In a Box Inc.)

x x x x

"Ooohh! Lookit that keyboard! Ooo! Skittles! Aahhh!" 2-D's admiration of the contents of the store was put to n abrupt halt when Atreu grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him in the correct direction She shook her head, "I swear to God...you _cannot _be 23."

"'Ay! Wot's that s'posed ta mean!" he whined helplessly.

"Don't worry about it!" Atreu said as she let go of his wrist, "Just keep to the group. Getting lost is what we're avoiding, got it?"

2-D nodded, saw something behind Atreu that caught his interest and ran past her towards it screaming.

"'Ay! Kyo! Long time no see!" he said to what looked like one of the employees.

Atreu grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "2-D! Don't terrorize the workers!" she turned to the man with an apologetic look, "You'll have to excuse him. He's..._special_."

By now, the rest of the group hadcome to see what 2-D was yelling about. Murdoc, Noodle and Russel recognized the worker in question.

"Kyooooo!" Noodle laughed and hugged him.

"Heya Noodle," he said, "Hey guys."

Atreu looked at 2-D, "you _know _him?"

"Yup!" he grinned toothy and proudly.

"Oh..." Atreu let go of 2-D, "Gomen."

The so called "Kyo" and the Gorillaz began to chat. Kyo was curious about he newcomers, "Two new members?"

"Well, not exactly. Atreu, here, is still deciding. This green pain in the ass with a bat is just living with us because _they _won't let her leave!" Murdoc said.

Just then, Mrudoc recieved a hard knock to the head by Nephtys's bat. Kyo stifled a laugh and then addressed Atreu, "Dude! I love your clothes!"

Of course, he was refering to the black and magenta outfit she'd arrived in almost five months ago (give or take).

She hid under her hat more than she already was, "Eh...sure."

"You're Japanese like Noodle, eh?"

"Hai."

He grinned knowing that was the Japanese word for "yes", "In fact, you look a lot like Noodle. You her bro, or something?"

Just then, something possessed 2-D to do what he did next, "Hey! Atreu's a girl! SEE!" he grabbed Atreu's almost flat chest.

There was an extremely awkward moment before Atreu growled in a tone of rage, "2-D..."

2-D could sense that he was about to be hit ad he tried to run, but Atreu grabbed him and pulled him back. She slapped him and then walked out of the store. Nephtys and Murdoc were laughing insanely while Russel, Kyo and Noodle were staring in shock.

It wasn't too long after that they had to drag 2-D out kicking and screaming to get him to aplogize and go home. Atreu was waiting near the jeep, her hat rim hiding even the lower portion of her face. She barely made any sign that she'd noticed then coming until they were actually there. Jumping into the backseat of the jeep, she droned, "Lets go."

2-D quickly and cautously headed for his place in the passenger's side front seat avoiding looking at Atreu. The rest got him silently, Nephtys and Murdoc still giggling from the scene just taken place. Atreu remained in her self enduced emotionless state for quite some time.

---

"So, Atreu, how long ya gonna keep 'im scared of ya?" Nephtys asked coolly while sucking a giant lollipop she'd gotten a while ago from the Butterfly Conservatory in Canada. Surprisingly, a lot of her stuff survived the crash even if her car didn't.

Atreu shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe until he actually apologizes."

"Haha! He scared shitless of you now! That might be a while!"

"Yup. I know," Atreu laid back against the couch.

Just at that moment, 2-D walked in. He flinched at the very sight of Atreu and tried to run away. Nephtys jumped up, grabbed him by the back of the shirt and made him stand near the couch. She walked out of the room grinning. Atreu didn't even look up at the cowering singer.

Atreu soon found herself staring up at the blue haired man. He looked like he was freezing in his larger, gray hoody, but that was because he was scared. It made him look kind of cute though. She flicked her head towards the emply seat next to her and he flinched.

"Come sit, Stu," she used his real name and a soft tone to emphasize that she wasn't going to kill him. He seemed to calm down from that and sat where she indicated.

"M'sorry," he said before she spoke.

There was a silence, "How are you?" she asked finally.

He was taken aback by this but answered anyway, "Fine. You?"

"Okay," she pulled her legs up and folded them insider her own purple hoody then held them in place while she rested her head on her knees. He scooted closer slightly.

"You know I could never stay mad at you forever, right?" she smiled.

2-D grinned so she could see the bare gums where his two front teeth were missing, "Does that mean you'll join the band!"

"Don't push it, zombie child."

There was more silence, longer this time. 2-D had moved a bit closer during this time and was smiling contently. Atreu laid her head on his shoulder suddenly dirfting into sleep. He flinched a bit but then realized what happened.

"Atreu?" he shook her softly. She didn't react. He carefully moved from under her weight and laid her on his lap.

---

2-D walked int othe cafe groggily at noon. Atreu was there, but seemed to have either just gotten up or hadn't slept at all. He sat down across from her completely forgetting his own drowsiness.

"Are you up late of early?" he asked curiously.

She sniffled groggily, "Heh, didn't sleep much, so early," the upper half of her body was literally laying on top of the table, he breakfast just inches away from her head, arms stretched to the other side of the table and latching on tightly, "So...tired..."

Nephtys had just walked in with her bat, awake as ever, "Well, you can go back to sleep you know. Sleep on the couch or something." she pulled Atreu.

Streu clinged to the table, "No. I don't want to sleep..."

"But you're sleepy, right?" 2-D asked worriedly.

Atreu yawned, "Yes, I am, but I still dun trust Murdoc. That's why I slept a total of two hours. I can't believe none of you heard the firecrackers going off in my room..."

Nephtys plopped down beside her and dropped her bat, "Well, I...WHAT! Firecrackers? Atreu, you're hallucinating!" she shook her.

She gave her an annoyed expression before pulling a string of burned out firecrackers from under the tabled and showed them the burn marks on her arm and side of her stomach, "See these! Don't you tell me about hallucinations! I could give you hallucinations to scar you for life! This was real!"

"Brainache, get some ice for Atreu!" Nephtys ordered.

He did so quickly and Atreu thanked them both, "Heh, oh and just so you know why I'm not wearing my hat, Murdoc has it. He says he's gonna take one of my hairs from it and try to clone me."

Nephtys rolled her eyes, "He can't do that...yet. I've been to his little funhouse in the parkinglot."

Atreu laughed, "Ha! Loads 'o fun, lemme tell ya!" she took a deep swig of her chocolate milk straight from the cartain.

Just then, Murdoc jumped out from behind her in mid gulp and grabbed her around the neck causing milk to spray out her nose. She yelled in pain and held her nose. Murdoc laughed sinisterly.

She glared at him, "Dear Muds, would you like milk?" she dumped the cartain on his head.

2-D was now scared. He didn't want Murdoc to hurt her. Atreu sat back down and crossed her arms as Murdoc cursed and tried to wipe the milk off, "I just love what you did to my alarmclock this morning Muds..." she shot a death glare to top off her sarcasm, "Really!"

Murdoc chuckled, "You're welcome!"

"Muds, I think she's being serious. You must be an amazing decorator!" Nephtys said sarcastically as well.

Atreu launched the burned out firecrackers at him, "You should do it again sometime! I enjoy loud explosions at three in the fucking morning!" she was screaming and being extremely cynical by theend of her statement. There was a long silence in which Atreu had clamed down and began to slip slowly into a slight slumber.

Murdoc glared evilly, apparently unphased by her yelling, "Wake up, coward!" he yelled across the table.

Atreu yelped and jumped up startled. She realized what was going on and glared back, "Well, not like being ignorant is much better than being a coward!"

Murdoc stood and glared more fiercly at her over the table, "Wot's yer problem girl!"

"Well!" Atreu also stood and her bangs parted away from her left eye, a black outlied deep frozen, aquamarine pit that was colder than anything Murdoc had ever seen in his life, "It's about five foot nine and smells like it hasn't been bathed since birth!"

"Are you sayin' I'm a slob!"

"Want me to say it again? And in how many languages!"

"Ah, shuddup!" He turned around and stomped out of the room in a fury. Nephtys grinned, "Yes! Creepy has left the building!"

"No, not yet, Neph..." Atreu held her finger up and listened. There was the sound of a slamming door and then she said, "Now he has."

"Woooohooooo!"

---

Later tat day, Murdoc had returned, no longer pissed. 2-D and Noodle had convinced Atreu and Nephtys to join them in band practice that day. They were performing their newest hit, "The Swagga."

"What the hell is a Swagga?" Atreu asked confused.

2-D shrugged, "I dunno, but it sounds cool!" he smiled.

Atreu and Nephtys rolled their eyes. How'd they walk into that one so easily? The four Gorillaz set to their normal positions; 2-D taking the lead up front behind his keyboard, Noodle standing near him with her guitar, Murdoc sitting on the other side of her with his bass and Russel behind them all at the drums, while the other two pulled up chairs to watch and listen. Russel snapped his drumsticks together three times, on the fourth time 2-D yelled, "Woooo!" and began playing a somewhat techno tune on the keys sticking to an easy rythm. Noodle soon started a blarring guitar after some vocals from 2-D and then Murdoc's bass joined in. Russel's drums could barely be heard over the light buzzing of the rest of the instruments and 2-D sang again.

"I wanna be a..." it started.

The lyrics went on and included things such as "at 4 o'clock in the morning...". Though, the main thing seemed to be 2-D yelling "Woooo!" like it would force the Gods to notice them again. Atreu and Nephtys's interested looks turned to 'My God you're stupid!' blunt looks at 2-D. By the time the song ended, 2-D was completely hyped up as if he'd just downed a jar of cherry flavoured frosting.

Wouldn't be the first time he did something like that either. In fact, things like that were normal for their dear sweet 2-D. Just yesterday he decided he wanted to know what the inside of a plugged in wire tasted like which almost happened if it weren't for Nephtys chasing him away from the cord of her tv with her bat.

A few days before, he accidentally drank the going-on-six-years-old grape juice from the cabinet. Amazingly, he didn't get sick, just went into a 2 day long anger-rage-depression stage. Atreu had felt so bad for him, she stayed with him in the living room in a sort of "camping out" thing with a tent and everything to help him get better. He'd given her a huge hug when he'd gotten over it all.

2-D looked at them cheerfully, "Come on! Say it! Woooo!"

Nephtys shook her head once, "Nah, that's okay. You just go ahead and have fun." Atreu could catch the sarcasm in her tone where s 2-D could not.

He eventually sang the song over a few times with the band. His "Woooo!" got louder and more unneccessary each time around. The two girls began to twirl their fingers in the air, "You're having way too much fun with this 2-D," Atreu said. The Gorillaz continued their practice ad 2-D to get more riled up.

"It's too early for this," Nephtys groaned recieving a look from Russel and the music stopped.

"But it's six in the afternoon!" Russel said.

Atreu and Nephtys shot him a death glare and he moved back, "IT'S STILL TOO EARLY!"

The band stared at the furious girls before quickly returning to practice. Needless to say, 2-D wasn't so enthusiastic anymore.

---

The impossible was proven possible a few mornings after the recording of The Swagga (day after practice); 2-D purposefully got up earlier than everyone else! Nephtys and Atreu's 'something's amiss' glands went off immediately and they just caught 2-D walking out the door to the car waiting in the carpark. Nephtys pulled him back, slammed the door and they interrogated him with her bat, "What're ya up to, 2-D?"

He cowered in fear, "O...out."

"Wrong answer!" both Nephtys and Atreu yelled as he was clubbed with the metal bat. Nephtys seemed to have a bat for every day of the week and made of different materials decorated with unique logos and colours.

"I have a date!" he cried in pain.

Nephtys and Atreu exchanged mischevious grins, "2-D's got a girlfriend! 2-D's got a girlfriend!" they chanted.

"So! Wot's wrong wif that?" he whined childishly.

"Nuthin'. I just never thought anyone would date _you_!" Nephtys said.

"Well, she did...can I go now?" he hid under his bony arms.

"Get going! Make sure you're back by eight!"

"Yes ma'am!" he clumsily ran through the door, hitting his head on it first.

The two girls laughed, "Awww! Our dear sweet boy is growing up so fast!" Atreu said trying to surpress her laughter. This made Nephtys laugh more which made Atreu laugh even more, They ended up on the floor holding their aching guts from too much laughing and they laughed still.

---

It was well past eight and Murdoc was complaining about Brainache's absence. He'd been at it since he'd woken up at 7 pm. Everyone was getting annoyed with him. Atreu finally had haf enough, "Fine! I'll bring him back if you promise to shut the fuck up!"

Murdoc shut his mouth and nodded approvingly, the rest of them sighed in relief. Atreu stomped out the door seemingly to the front door in the ground floor lobby, but took a round trip to the carpark where she found the keys to the jeep under the welcome matt outside of Murdoc's Winnebago. She knew she would be in deep shit if they caught her driving, but rage said she'd deal with it when and how she needed to.

For sixteen and not ever taking a drivings lesson, she drove very well. Atreu took off her hat, for slight fear that it would blow away in the wind and desire to feel the air on her face for once. She doubted anyone would recognize her without it and her hair not covering her face.

Though it did take a conciderably long time to find 2-D, she kept herself from being angry with him by keeping in mind that it would've taken much longer if she'd come by foot. Atreu was about to drag him away from the very preppy blonde woman in front of him, presumibly his date, but she realized that the blonde was angry. Atreu held back to see what was up.

She was insulting 2-D! Apparently the night had gone all wrong and her was being cheap about where he took her and what he got her. It was obvious to see that she was in it for money and shit, not because she actually liked him. It made Atreu angry that she and Nephtys had even let him go in the first place. So, that was the reason he'd gotten a date, huh? Because they thought he was loaded. Nephtys would torment the blonde to hell and back if she knew about this.

Atreu stepped forward boldly despite the fact that she was scrawny and much younger, "So, that's what this is about, ne? His money? Not the fact that he actually took the time out of his life to waste a day trying to do the obviously impossible job of pleasing you! Get the fuck out of here bitch!" she got the woman square in the jaw.

She began sobbing and ran off. That would be the last they ever saw of her. 2-D looked at her in surprise, "Atreu? Why are you here? Where'd you come from?"

She rolled her eyes, "I flew here from the goddamned moon to drag your ass back to Kong Studios because you're late, but because of the piece of shit I helped you deal with just now, I can see that one isn't your fault. Don't e afraid of getting trouble from me," she grabbed him by the wrist and led him back to the jeep.

2-D gaped in shock, "You know how ta drive? An' they let you?"

"Yeah, I know how to drive! It's easy until I get pulled over and they find out I don't have a lisence yet. And no, they didn't let me. They don't even know I have it, so lets get back before they notice."

"I'll drive, it'll save ya a world o' trouble..." 2-D got into the driver's seat.

"Fine, but...I'm hungry. Wanna go eat first?" Atreu's tone became soft and friendly.

He smiled happily, "Chicken!"

Before Atreu knew what had happened, 2-D had fired up the engine and was speeding to this week's favourite restaraunt. For a brainless, childish overdoser, 2-D could drive very well. When they'd finally got to theit destination, 2-D stared at her cutely, "Yeh look nice wiffout yer hat."

"Oh, shuddup! Don't get used to the sight," she flattened her bangs down over her eyes, "Cos it'll never happen again," she got out and walked into the restaraunt.

After ordering and eating half of the food in the menu booklet, 2-D decided he wanted to know something, "Atreu...'ave yeh decided on joinin' er not?" he wasn't saying it like a joke, he was asking as if he actually were 23 years old.

Atreu stared at her hands, "Yes..."

"Really? What's ya decide?"

"I've decided...I owe you guys a lot. So, I'll try making reparations by joining," it seemed to just tumble out messily, but 2-D got it.

He 'Wooooed' happily.

Atreu shook her head, "Back to being twelve again, ne?"

He merely smiled and giggled.

---

2-D and Atreu had retired for the night to playing video games together in the living room. No sooner had they started playing diud Nephtys walk in to cause chaos.

"Hey 2-D, I've been meanin' teh ask ya sumthin'..."

He looked at her curiously, "Yeah?"

"You have no eyes, right?"

"Righ'."

"So then, if you have no eyes, how do you see?" she smirked.

"I dunno. I jus' do..." he said helplessly.

Atreu, silent as usual, took this into consideration. Seriously, how could he see without eyes? The painful pondering of this subject distracted her and made her lose her game. When it became too late (or early, depending on how you looked at it) to play anymore, Atreu headed for her room, still puzzled by the controversy of 2-D's eye sight. (or lack of?) 2-D would've gone to his room if he hadn't already fallen asleep on the sofa and Atreu thought he looked too peaveful to disturb.

The next day the dellema was still on her mind. She wanted to know exactly how he could see with the lack of eyes. A computer aid? They did have the money for it. Magic from Murdoc's spell book? A make-shift pair of vision goggles somehow implanted into his skull without deforming his head that's hooked up to the vision nerves in his brain?

"How damnit!" Atreu yelled randomly at the table she, Noodle, Nephtys and Russel decided to eat breakfast at in the cafe.

They all jumped and then stared. Nephtys choked up her food, "What the hell!"

"How does her see? Russel, do you know?" she was becoming desprate.

"Hones'ly, I'm not sure m'self. Sorry, Atreu," Russel said apologetically.

"Goddamnit! I've been having dreams of opening that mindless zombie child's skull up and finding some sort of seeing aid in there! I want to know damnit!" she slammed her face down on the table.

"Know wot?" the 'mindless zombie child' asked as he just came in sleepily.

Atreu stared at him long and hard. He took a step back sensing danger was swift on it's way. She jumped up, tackled 2-D to the floor and duct taped him to a chair. Enjoying the show so far, the others watched in amazement as 2-D was beaten down by someone less than half his size. She retrieved something from the untensils drawer. It was a spork.

She apporached him dangerously. 2-D had been yelling his head off in fear, "Wot are ya gonna do ta me! Wot's that! Ahhh! Me brain!"

"Whoa!" Russel and Nephtys jumped at them, Nephtys pulled 2-D away and Russel throwing the manic and struggling Atreu over his shoulder and carrying her to another room.

"I'm gonna find out his secret! I'll open his head! You'll see! You'll all seeeeee!" her screams of despration disappeared down the hall as Murdoc entered.

He stared at the bound 2-D, "Wot in the bloody hell did she try to do to him! And why wasn't I invited!"

"Tried to open his brain to see how he is able to have sight without eyes," Nephtys said ripping the tape off and causing 2-D great agony. Nephtys smirked.

"Oh, is that all? I just hooked a seeing chip into his nerves is all," and with that, Murdoc walked onto the kitchen for his daily jolt of alcohol.

---


End file.
